The present invention is based on the principle that matter is neither created nor destroyed. It only transforms itself. This invention changes the toxic gases contained in air, such as nitrogen dioxide, carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide, ozone, sulfur dioxide, hydrogen sulfide, prussic acid and other compounds to other substances which cease to be gases, to be converted to solids dissolved in the proper solutions for each case. Also, in its starting step, it eliminates all microsolids suspended in the gas flow, capturing them in an aqueous solution from which they can later be removed as "silt", for further use as fertilizers or in other ways, according to the final chemical analysis.
The purpose of the invention is to chemically process the environmental air, or the gas flow issuing out of industrial plant stacks, exhausts of vehicles and so on, by fighting the pollution produced, not by preventing it but by eliminating toxic gases, many times colorless, and in some other instances odorless and tasteless, which at particular levels can be lethal for all living things, either animals or plants, in the air, on land and in the sea.
At present there are "air cleaners" which serve to eliminate airborne solid particles by electrostatically charging them, and also some gases by "ionizing" them; but as soon as the ionization is stopped, said ions tend to reconstitute their old compounds and others, perhaps even more toxic than the first substances. In addition, the "air cleaners" can also be used in closed spaces to perform their ionizing action.
There are also evaporative humidifiers which transfer water to the air, thus cooling it.